thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kessie Rosamond
Kessie Rosamond is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: 'Kessie Rosamond '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''8 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Kessie is a concealed girl who does not like to live life unseriously. She takes everything seriously and wants to have a purpose in whatever task she is completing, something that drives her on and motivates her to continue. She is extremely devoted towards the people she loves, and she will protect them with her own life if she has to. Some may say she's a bit of an introvert; too shy to approach anybody, yet too self-absorbed to actually acknowledge this. She is a caring person: a girl who is willing to help others with errand or even repay them for the smallest of things they did to her. She's a peaceful young girl with a kind heart, but she is sullen as well. She knows what to do in difficult situations, and will not hesitate to sacrifice something for a greater good. She is always afraid of being judged or talked behind her back, so she usually tries not to be noticed, thus she is very shy. Kessie is very brave, however, and is good at keeping herself calm in difficult situations and remain brave even when things seem to go bad. '''Weapons: ' '''Appearance: Backstory: ''' '''Reasons for Winning: 'Strengths: ' 'Weaknesses: ' '''Alliance: '''Kessie is very shy and inclosed so she might be too shy to find an alliance to help her. But if someone reaches out for her or if she musters up enough courage, she will be more than happy to accept or form an alliance with reliable people. However she will be careful to not let the alliance have too many members, since she does not want to giggle and run around with a lot of people who may turn on you. She will try to keep it to two or three people in the alliance, including herself. She does not want to be the leader, and would cooperate with her alliance's plans and goals. '''Height: '''5'5" '''Fears: '''Arachnophobia, Fear of Spiders; Kessie does not fear most trivial things, including the most creepiest insect or the most freakish of heights. But if there is one thing in the world she is completely unable to stand, it's arachnids. Spiders creep the hell out of her, and she's never been fond of the whole concept of them crawling around on her precarious house. '''Token: '''None; Kessie doesn't want to bring something to remind herself of her previous life. Although Camiren insisted Kessie take the now rusted, useless hilt of a dagger, she snapped it in half the moment she put it in her hands, telling Camiren to go away. Se doesn't want any weight holding her back during her fights in the Hunger Games, and that includes the memories she gathered together with her friends. Family Gallery Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology Trivia Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:Unfinished Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:16 year olds